


baby we're the new romantics

by orphan_account



Series: we'll be looking for sunlight, or the headlights (till our wide eyes burn blind) [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Clothed Sex, Clubbing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Dancing, Endearments, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fix-It, Fluff, Gay Bar, Grinding, Hanukkah, Jewish Holidays, Kissing, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Oliver Calls Elio Baby, Pet Names, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, kind of?, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oliver and Elio spend the winter holidays together.Sequel to:keep me by your side. You don't necessarily need to read the first series but it probably would help!





	baby we're the new romantics

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy chapter! 
> 
> Note (for the sexy scene): They both consent. They don’t do anything more than what is shown. When they go back to Oliver's apartment, they shower together and fall into bed, go to sleep. I've never been to the States, so if anything is wrong, please be kind. I've never been to New York City or The Stonewall Inn. 
> 
> I own no one. Any mistakes are my own.

* * *

Elio sat on Oliver’s sofa, wrapped in a blanket.

They were watching a film but neither of them were really watching it. Oliver had his left arm wrapped around Elio and he had pulled him closer, so that Elio was nearly perched on his lap. They were kissing. Whenever Elio kissed, it was with untameable passion, desperate to be close to Oliver, desperate for them to become one. It also meant that when they pulled back, both of them were breathless and laughing into each other’s mouths.

“Hey, so,” Oliver said, scratching behind Elio’s ear playfully like he was a cat, “one of my collages is having a Christmas party. It’s next week on the 10th.”

“Oh?” Elio asked, playing with the collar of Oliver’s shirt. He was on Christmas break and Oliver had picked him up a couple of days ago. He had a mountain of work to do, but he would worry about that later, when he wasn’t feeling so happy.

“It’s early because people have other plans, and I know we’re going back to your parents for Hanukkah, so, how would you feel about going to the party?” Oliver asked, kissing Elio’s forehead.

Elio grinned, “free food and presents, even though we don’t really celebrate Christmas?”

Oliver laughed and dropped a flirty kiss on Elio’s neck, “’course.”

“Count me in,” Elio put his face in Oliver’s neck. “Won’t she mind if we’re together?” He knew that not everyone would be prejudiced. But being careful was a second sense by this point.

Oliver hummed into Elio’s curly locks, “no, she’s a lesbian.”

And then he leaned down and kissed Elio.

*

The party was being held at _Stonewall Inn_ , a gay bar in Lower Manhattan, New York City about half an hour from _Columbia University_ , near to where Oliver lived in an apartment overlooking Hudson River. He was nervous about his colleague meeting Elio. Granted, Ariel had only invited people she knew were accepting and respectful or a part of the LGBTQ+ community, but that didn’t stop Oliver from worrying.

“Stop it,” Elio said, turning look at Oliver in the latter’s bedroom. He was wearing black jeans and converses, a shirt and coat thrown over. Oliver thought he looked adorable.

“Stop what?” Oliver asked, pretending like he didn’t know what he was talking about. He was fussing with his shirt and jeans, like they were the most important thing in the world.

“Stop worrying,” Elio smiled, looping his arms around Oliver’s neck. “It’s going to be fine. And you look very handsome.”

Oliver smiled, ducking down to plant a needy, heady kiss on Elio’s lips.

*

 _The Stonewall Inn_ was alive with music and people when Oliver and Elio arrived.

The name out front was alight and the front window was a peak into the heaven within. There were fairy lights up on the walls and was decked with the smell of perfume and cologne. Oliver took hold of Elio’s hand when they were let through the door and they waded through the crowds of people, smiling men, dancing and laughing, women giggling into ears and talking amongst their groups, it was a little crowded and if not for Oliver, Elio would have been lost in the sea of people.

“You came!” a woman said when they reached her. He grinned and accepted the hug she gave him. “I’m so glad you’re here!” Ariel had red hair and large green eyes.

“This must be Elio!” she turned her warm face on Elio and hugged him tightly. “It’s really nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Elio replied. She smelt like perfume and sweetness.

“We were happy to come,” Oliver said over the music. The rest of the people in the booth waved or smiled when Ariel introduced them.

“Merry early Christmas,” Elio grinned. He then handed her a small box which had her favourite chocolates in there – Oliver had picked them out.

“Oh, thank you, sweetheart,” she smiled and kissed both of their cheeks. Oliver was bright red in the face and Elio thought it was adorable.

He relaxed into Oliver’s arms when she let go and when he rested his head on Oliver’s shoulder, the older man pulled him even closer, kissing his forehead.

“Wanna dance? Oliver asked in his ear.

Elio looked up at him, “yes please.”

*

Dancing ended with Oliver and Elio sitting in their booth alone, a little tipsy and pressed against each other kissing. “Hmm,” Oliver murmured against Elio’s mouth, “come here, baby.”

Elio climbed onto Oliver’s lap, needy noises muffled by his lips. His body was tingling sweetly, he felt alive. His heart was singing, buzzing out of his skin as he moaned into Oliver’s mouth.

Oliver ran his fingers through Elio’s curly locks, tugging gently, “closer, baby.” Pulling him in, so that their chests were pressed together. There was no space between them now.

“ _Elio_ ,” the brunette gasped, straddling one of Oliver’s thighs, rolling his hips as Oliver’s hands, his big hands moved down Elio’s back, squeezing as he did, down to his hips. Elio was hard already and his fingers dug into Oliver’s shoulders as he pushed his trembling body into the older man’s embrace.

“ _Oliver_ ,” Oliver said into his mouth, then mouthed down Elio’s skin, kissing and nipping. He smelt like sweetness and innocence and Oliver loved it. He stroked down Elio’s back and down to his ass, squeezing.

“I want…I _want_ ,” Elio whimpered. He started rocking his hips faster. Heat built in his stomach, pooling lower and lower. Pressing his clothed cock against Oliver’s jean clad thigh. _It felt so good_ and Elio’s back arched, moaning hotly into Oliver’s ear.

 _I want you. I want you always_ , Elio wanted to say but the words were stuck in his throat. He wanted to be a part of Oliver’s heart and mind, the need to be close and wrapped up in one another so no one could take them apart, so no one could take what was theirs.

“I know. So do I. It’s okay,” Oliver said gently, helping Elio move against him. Like when they’d danced. He understood all too well. “It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you now.”

Bodies pressed against the others, moving beautifully to the sounds of music around them. Sparks igniting, heat building between them. The press of skin against the others, mouths barely touching and then locked, tongues exploring the other’s taste, the touch of alcohol and mint.

Elio felt like he was dancing again. Body free and fluid. Pressure off his shoulders, under the twinkling lights and the sounds of people singing around them.

Elio buried his face in Oliver’s neck, hips thrusting. The friction felt amazing, his mouth dropped open as he chased the heat and light that was building. Building, _building_. He sought purchase on Oliver’s body, clinging on tight.

“ _Oh_ ,” he sobbed, “I…I’m –

“Go on, let go, let go for me, please,” Oliver whispered, cupping Elio’s face. He held his gaze as Elio’s hips moved faster and faster.

Elio’s wide eyes were blown black, mouth open. The moment felt so intimate, they were both in a world of their own, a bubble full of heat, a little heaven that was just for them. Elio usually closed his eyes when he came, the moment usually overtook his body and he was lost.

“I’m here, I’m here,” Oliver said gently, kissing Elio’s forehead. “It’s okay. It’s _okay_.”

This time, Elio’s body was singing. He wanted to drop, to float and just _be_. But this moment felt like so much more, eyes locked on his lover’s. It was so much more powerful, heady. Electrifying. Maybe it was the music or the alcohol or the fact that they were free in that moment but it felt so freeing.

“ _Oh_ ,” Elio sobbed, unable to look away from Oliver. Oliver wiped away the happy tears on his cheeks and brought their foreheads together.

“Come for me, baby,” Oliver whispered.

Elio’s hips sped up. He could feel it, the buzz that took over his brain when he orgasmed. Building and building. He felt his stomach going to jelly. The feeling pooled in his stomach, heart pounding. He was sweaty and so was Oliver and the moment was beautiful.

“Hmm, _hmm_ ,” Elio whimpered, wanting to disappear inside Oliver’s arms. The fluffy feeling was creeping up on him and he moved his hips erratically for a moment, until his hips stuttered and he came in his boxers, mouth open, eyes wide, panting.

“I love you,” Oliver said, “there you go. There you go.” He stroked Elio’s back, hugging him close. Keeping him safe and warm.

“I love you too,” Elio collapsed against him, little noises muffled by Oliver’s skin. Breathless. He opened his dark eyes and looked up at Oliver. “What about you?”

Oliver had to kiss him then. Elio’s eyes were so wide and beautiful, so innocent and sweet. Of course he was always thinking about Oliver. Even in his post-orgasm state. Oliver took his hand and placed it over his crotch. It was wet. Elio giggled and looked up at Oliver. “You came?”

Oliver grinned, looking down at him, kissing his head. “Right after you did. What can I say? You get me.”

Elio blushed and buried his face in Oliver’s neck. “I get you.”

*

When they stepped off the train, Elio took a deep breath. He was _home_. Oliver stood next to him, holding a carryon bag that had their clothes and things in. Elio knew he’d have to do some work while they were here but right now, he was just happy to be home.

“Elio!” Annella called, rushing to greet her son. She pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly. “Oh, darling. Hello, hello.”

Elio felt like his feet were back from flying. He was grounded. The place smelt the same, the air felt the same, the sky was the same. Just a couple of months ago in the heat of summer he had been here, saying goodbye and now that the land was covered in pretty snowflakes, he was here again.

“Oliver,” Lyle smiled, shaking Oliver’s hand before hugging him. “It’s good to see you again. How was your journey? The flight was all right?”

“It was fine,” Oliver replied, hugging him back before they both pulled back. “Long. But it was all right. Slept through most of it.”

“Oliver, come here,” Annella pulled him in as Lyle hugged his son. She kissed his cheeks when she pulled back and looked at him. “You’re looking well.”

Oliver blushed and smiled, “so are you. As beautiful as ever.” He kissed her cheek in turn.

“It’s good to see you son,” Lyle said to Elio, hugging him again. “We’ve missed you. It hasn’t been the same without you here.”

“We kept all of your letters,” Annella smiled, there were tears in her eyes as there were in Lyle’s. Elio sniffed and hugged his parents again.

He was so happy to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Note (for the sexy scene): They both consent. They don’t do anything more than what is shown. When they go back to Oliver's apartment, they shower together and fall into bed, go to sleep. I've never been to the States, so if anything is wrong, please be kind. I've never been to New York City or The Stonewall Inn. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are appreciated!


End file.
